


1984 2: 1985

by J_Spaceboots



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Spaceboots/pseuds/J_Spaceboots
Summary: Winston lost... but his brainwashing is slipping!! The mysterious man in the big hat is under the lamplight waiting... who is THIBIDEAUX FAIRCHILD??
Relationships: Barack Obama - Relationship, Winston X Julia, Winston X O'Brien, Winston x reader
Kudos: 3





	1984 2: 1985

**PROULOGE**

* * *

  
  
Thibideaux Jones Fairchild was in the big hat waiitng under the lamplight.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not read 1984 but I know what happesn in it, and I saw Equilibrium


End file.
